<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>钻石鱼缸｜THE DIAMOND FISHBOWL by Ringeril</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683212">钻石鱼缸｜THE DIAMOND FISHBOWL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril'>Ringeril</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>自称退休的前职业杀手谢伊，被钻石狗请去当Big Boss新的前锋狙击手。但他只是从一重痛觉撞进了另一重痛觉之中。<br/>是《合金装备V：幻痛》世界观下的《刺客信条》混合同人。双线叙事。而且大部分是在睡不着的时候写的大概逻辑链非常断裂OTL。<br/>MGSV部分：无CP，完全顺应原作，时间点在主线之后，涉及隐藏剧情。<br/>AC部分：海鲜组。阿布斯泰戈手下的杀手！谢伊/经理人！海瑟姆<br/>警告⚠️：充满bug的疯狂二设、暴力描写、脏话、小破车、悲惨的工具人鳕，以及其他选择不预警的内容。请酌情阅读，随时点叉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>钻石鱼缸｜THE DIAMOND FISHBOWL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>“寇马克先生，”来人脆生生地说，“请您考虑加入钻石狗。”深灰色的制服浆洗得平整，上臂印着白色多边形徽章，里面框着一只龇牙咧嘴的猎犬。某些角度，臂章底部会反射出奇特的闪光，好像藏了个小小的多棱镜。</p><p>谢伊揉揉眼睛，指腹摸到右眼通红的疤痕和几天没刮的半长胡茬。如果这支猎头小队里有爱嚼舌根的，也许会说这位业绩满贯的前职业杀手看着和满大街的落魄中年没什么区别。不过他们毕竟肩负着把S级人才带回母基地的任务，多少得表现出足量的稳重自持，因此，他们只是礼貌地站在活像飓风过境的房间中央，等着目标回话。</p><p>“很遗憾，”谢伊说， “我早退休了。”</p><p>“那不重要，”来人直切要害，想必事前做足了功课，“要知道，我们能找到您，您的老东家也能。”</p><p>他们连阿布斯泰戈的那点龌龊事都知道，的确出乎谢伊意料。看来钻石狗最强佣兵部队的名号不是白来的，他们绝对有自己的情报组织。不过他还是拖了几天，学着从前经理人的样子，有模有样地和对方谈了几轮，从薪金福利到保密资料无所不包，连身故抚恤金都指定得一清二楚，这才拿起一顶样式过于绅士、明眼人一看就知道不属于他的便帽，踏上了前往母基地的直升飞机。</p><p>本质上都是替人干脏活，权当是换个环境。</p><p>钻石狗的基地位于印度洋上塞舌尔的辖区，由海上钻井平台改建而成，乍一看并不像军事组织，只有一层层甲板上蒙着脸的巡逻卫兵透着一股生人勿进的冷硬气质。直升机一触地，一个戴着红色领巾、腰上别着左轮的人就走过来，说自己叫山猫，是基地的战术教官。</p><p>“您看起来像西部牛仔。”谢伊耿直地说。</p><p>“您看起来是个正常人，”山猫说，语气轻松，其实没开玩笑，“底下的士兵也会高兴的。”</p><p>山猫把他带到基地指挥官K·米勒面前之后就走了，两人显然不太乐意打照面。米勒空着一只袖管，拄着拐杖，眼睛藏在墨镜后面。谢伊问起 “正常”是什么意思，他说之前和Big Boss搭档的狙击手是个“从来不说话的女人”，不仅不穿衣服，能高速移动，还“不吃不喝，靠光合作用活着”，“简直就是外星人”，在沙漠里救了老大一命之后不明不白地消失了。</p><p>总之，他们希望谢伊能接替她的位置。</p><p>谢伊听得云里雾里，决定把他理解不了的东西放在一边。对他来说，工作的基本原理很简单：跟着Big Boss，也就是代号“毒蛇”的钻石狗领袖出门，侦查，狙击，掩护，收工回家。一切都在接受范围之内。“虽然我不是漂亮姑娘，也不会瞬移，”他说，“但我什么墙都爬得上去，从高处往下跳很耐摔，进了瞄准镜的目标从未失手，只要在地上走的交通工具都能开，够用吗？”</p><p>“足够。”一个低沉含糊的声音说。他们转过头去，缺席一整天的钻石狗领袖面露倦容地出现在门口，手里捏着根雪茄，制服上满是干涸的血迹，身后跟着只看起来和狼无甚区别的大狗。</p><p>谢伊见过不少身上有疤的人，可像新老板这样脸上没有一块好皮的实属罕见。他的右眼蒙着眼罩，疤痕之中还混着些显然不是皮肉的异物，最大的一块金属片嵌在他头上，活像恶魔之角。他还和米勒一样缺了截胳膊，左臂是全凭实用不顾美观做成的假肢。那只同样是独眼的狗倒是自来熟得很，从主人背后小跑过来，前爪爬住谢伊的小腿，尾巴摇得跟风扇似的。</p><p>“DD，停下。”Big Boss喝住那条狗。</p><p>米勒告诉谢伊可以管自己和山猫叫指挥官，管Big Boss叫老大。谢天谢地，“长官”这个称呼无人认领。</p><p>“好的，”谢伊咧嘴笑笑，伸手揉了一把DD背上乱蓬蓬的毛，头上依旧戴着那顶绅士便帽，“还有，我喜欢狗。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>海瑟姆对狗不太感冒，非说的话他更偏爱猫。不过，因为工作的缘故，他从未真正养过宠物。每次谢伊办完事回来，外套也不脱就往他身上蹭，手脚不听话地到处扒拉，海瑟姆总是一边把他往外推一边抱怨，有你在还养什么狗啊，脏不脏，洗干净了再过来。</p><p>我很干净，谢伊会说，我干掉他们的时候都躲得远远的，身上一点儿血都不沾。不信你闻闻看，长官？</p><p>于是海瑟姆就拿手里的文件挡着他的脸，咯咯笑着继续推他。他的经理人总有看不完的文件。新的合约条款，刺杀目标，达成条件，还有无穷无尽的琐碎情报，全都印在画着三角符号的纸上，烙在他冰雪聪明的脑子里，最后被扔进咔嚓咔嚓的碎纸机仿佛那玩意儿是只喂不饱的动物。和人谈生意的时候海瑟姆会优雅地翘起一条腿坐在扶手椅里，头发梳得一丝不苟，蓝灰色的眼睛带着凉飕飕的笑意。与此同时，十几号人蛛网一般互相串联的信息事无巨细地从他脑中闪过，其中几个不多时就要丢掉性命或者地位。只要把名字说出来，剩下的谢伊自然会去处理。他眼睛好枪法好，一张嘴跟抹了蜜一般，没什么事情是他办不成的。好的长官，是的长官。谢伊总把这几个简单的句子说得百转千回。海瑟姆说这要归功于他的爱尔兰出身，讲什么都跟唱歌似的。</p><p>少数时候，海瑟姆会选择缴械投降，扔下手里的纸张钢笔写字板文件夹，胳膊搂上谢伊的脖子。这下杀手就能撒欢撒个彻底了。他又咬又亲，发带领结扣子皮带统统扯开，直到把自己嵌进眼前人的身体，听他叫得好像浑身的骨头都酥软了似的。谢伊还格外喜欢把这个体面人欺负得眼泪横流，或者故意挑他临开会的时候把他闹得衣衫不整，气死阿布斯泰戈那群假正经的高层。他们喘着喘着就笑作一团，笑完了又喘，没完没了，直到海瑟姆狠心把谢伊踢下去为止。但经理人每次出门的时候还是那么一副规规矩矩的精英模样，戴着帽子束着头发，古龙水盖过所有该有不该有的气味，走路的姿势毫无破绽。</p><p>去你的海瑟姆，你才是真的假正经。谢伊一枕头砸在门上，浑身舒坦得很，没忘一个横滚起来趁那位吹毛求疵的绅士不在点根烟。海瑟姆习惯拉着帘子，谢伊就叼着烟从窗帘缝里往外看。外面的楼越盖越高，玻璃幕墙反射着泠然的日光。他们该换个住处，窗户要向阳，露台可以摆几盆花，说不定还能说服海瑟姆养条狗。大型犬不行就养条小的，吃喝拉撒都由谢伊负责，不劳经理人一根手指头。</p><p>那天海瑟姆开会回来的时候谢伊已经睡醒一觉，刚好赶上迷迷糊糊地和他再腻歪一轮。下一个目标确定了吗，长官。终于收手之后谢伊问。定了，海瑟姆说，但这次别直接杀，先绑回来给我审审。</p><p>好的长官，谢伊说，别的话一个字也没问。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>谢伊估计得没错，这份工作对他来说难度不大。直升机一把他们投放到任务地点附近，他就背着狙击步枪直奔敌方据点的制高处，把目之所及的敌人位置信息标记到智能望远镜里。剩下的潜入由Big Boss自行规划，谢伊只需要盯得紧些，把任何太过接近的敌人清扫掉——虽然有时候他看不清老大究竟在哪儿，尤其伪装成纸箱的时候。还有个麻烦是Big Boss不让随便杀人，谢伊只有麻醉子弹可用，穿透力太弱，只能瞄着目标露在外面的脸和脖子打，稍微偏一点就起不了作用。何况敌人也不是傻子，多挨几次冷枪之后都装备上了头盔，还布置了更多狙击手在附近埋伏。开始几回谢伊差点栽在他们手上，枪子儿挨得被米勒下令强行脱离任务区。不过，只要诱使他们开枪暴露位置，肃清起来就很容易；闪得快的话，打几枪换一个地方，迫击炮也奈何不了他。</p><p>基地里没什么娱乐项目，无非是男人扎堆的地方常见的美女杂志、赌博牌局和徒手摔跤等等。他对这些都没什么兴趣，抽身出来不是替山猫遛DD狗，就是去动物保育平台看任务途中用气球回收的各种鸟兽——笼子里还关着一头挠伤过他的鬣狗呢。</p><p>所以，雇佣兵的生活也不过如此嘛，谢伊想。</p><p>最难熬的还要数任务来去时直升机上的时间。Big Boss本性不像冷面军人，机舱里三面墙都贴满了照片，有基地日常、各种动物，还有一些更久远的，属于旧时组织的东西。他身上也总揣着相片，耳机里偶尔漏出经典摇滚乐的鼓点。</p><p>他又是个实打实的闷罐头，总是几个小时一言不发，下达命令也惜字如金，无非是“瞄准”“开火”之类——他跟DD狗至少还会说句“做得不错”。两个满脸伤疤的壮汉在局促的空间里相对无言，气氛怎么都过度紧张。谢伊只能转过头去盯着飞行员看，两个月下来都快学会开飞机了。</p><p>有一次，在回基地的路上，谢伊终于憋不住和沉默的领队搭话。他指着制服臂章下面亮闪闪的细微颗粒：“那个发亮的是什么？我在接我的猎头小队身上也看到过。”</p><p>“是钻石。” Big Boss说。</p><p>“为什么要镶在制服上？”就算是顺应钻石狗的名号也着实浮夸。</p><p>“……是以前队员的骨灰做的。为了继续和他们并肩作战。”</p><p>佣兵的声调一如既往地平稳，谢伊却一下子感到头晕目眩，像是兜脸挨了一拳，脸色白得像纸，吓得飞行员猛推操纵杆把直升机降落到了医疗平台。护士边给他量体温测心跳，边叨念些最近气压低晕机很正常之类安慰的话。谢伊心里清楚不是这么回事。雪上加霜的是山猫溜达过来看他，顺便讲了基地爆发寄生虫疫病时的惨状。</p><p>“那时候老大也是没办法，毕竟无药可医，传播又太快。去隔离区善后的人发现，每个被感染的士兵身上都只有一个弹孔，在额头上，干净利落。之后就有了那些碎钻。”山猫说，毫不在意地拿自己的眉心比划，“他本质上很温柔嘛。”</p><p>真是疯得别致。谢伊把手心贴着抽痛滚烫的额头。怎样在地狱和人间往返的执念才会让人随时随地带着逝者的骨灰。他远没有选择记住和纪念、甘愿时时刻刻烈火焚身的人那么高尚。他宁可拼命逃离和遗忘、每过一天就蜕掉一层皮继续向前，直到自己被磨损到仅剩白骨，化为尘埃。</p><p>“我想吐。”他站起来，推开护士，无视她洗手间在相反方向的叫嚷，压着帽檐径直冲到舱室外面，蹬蹬蹬地顺着金属楼梯往上爬。只有高处的风能让他清醒，仿佛身在空无一人的世界之巅，仅用狙击倍镜观看悲喜，远离温存呼吸的甘甜和死亡无处不在的腥臭。</p><p>然而整个医疗平台他妈的竟然只有三层。一低头，大片深蓝的海水正对着他就像一张板着的脸。谢伊心烦意乱地蹲在栏杆上，却撞见Big Boss站在一间竖着施工标牌的舱室门口抽雪茄，悄无声息，跟白日见鬼似的。发觉旁边有人，横扫战场的传奇佣兵有些迟疑地转身，声音沙哑：</p><p>“你也来看帕兹？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>谢伊平时被经理人惯得有些懒散，但从不懈怠业务。海瑟姆审讯任务目标的次数多起来了，而且回回都背着阿布斯泰戈。长官亲手抹人脖子是想让我失业吗？他靠在门边看着海瑟姆慢条斯理地冲洗短刀上的血。</p><p>还不是为了你，为了我们。海瑟姆说，声音和蔼得反常。</p><p>谢伊心里疑虑的碎片还没来得及拼合，经理人就把手从凉水里拿出来，放在他的脸颊上。知道你身上最大的弱点是什么吗。不知道长官。你还有良知，我的好谢伊。杀手戏谑地笑起来。他的良知啊，在灰白初现的鬓发的芬芳里，在胸口或轻柔或剧烈的起伏里，也在指尖奶油一般柔软温热的触感里，就是不在他自己的心眼里。所以你要为我们做什么长官？有什么好问的我又不会害你。好吧长官，你说了算。他一脸放肆地枕在上司腿上，拿铅笔卷着在录音机里卡住缠成一团的磁带。等他理好了把磁带塞回去跟着哼起歌来，海瑟姆难得没有嘲弄他的音乐品味而是低头看着他，捣蛋似的把自己平时戴的便帽从架子上取下来盖在他脸上。</p><p>你要记得我很爱你。在被熟悉气味笼罩的黑暗中谢伊听见他说。</p><p>谢伊变得坐立难安，是发觉海瑟姆在提交给阿布斯泰戈的报告里做手脚的时候。再深入调查几分，个别经理人声称亲手处理的目标就显出可疑的活动轨迹。他会用很多词形容海瑟姆，而心慈手软不是其中之一。那些在报告书中判定死亡却重现世间的人只可能是经理人放下海去的鱼钩和眼线。</p><p>为什么？他只能庆幸上头还没有发现的迹象，否则他们早就在睡梦中被人割了喉咙。那些高层可不以脾气温和著称。而海瑟姆的眼神还是冷静清明，仿佛不过是被抓住偷喝谢伊遗忘在冰箱里的几瓶啤酒。为什么？他们难道不是在营造一个更好的世界吗？他们联手狩猎的不是残忍的暴君、经济罪犯、间谍头子和帮派首领吗？</p><p>你被骗了谢伊，我们都被骗了。阿布斯泰戈伪造了目标的情报资料，或者在一大堆次要目标里混入他们真正想要除掉的对象——你就是以把任务做得圆满著称的，很讽刺是不是？</p><p>……所以我们实际刺杀的是什么人？</p><p>阿布斯泰戈的竞争对手，他们在各行各业形成垄断的拦路石。</p><p>谢伊站在原地觉得自己是个十足的蠢货，原本拽着海瑟姆领口的手转而扯着他的袖子，像只迷途的羊羔。海瑟姆我们一起退休吧。他没头没脑地忽然蹦出这么一句。我们的存款还不错不是吗，可以换个宽敞点的房子，远离城区的，甚至可以搬到北冰洋去住在海豹隔壁，谁也找不着。你想养猫就养，什么品种都行，我不跟你争。你还喜欢钢琴不是？我肯定能学会欣赏古典乐……</p><p>你没那么天真，谢伊。干我们这行不可能真正退休。</p><p>那怎么办？</p><p>海瑟姆的语气平和得叫人害怕。他讲起初期的计划，如何用套取的情报和虚假的报告采取反制措施，获取把柄，逐步脱离阿布斯泰戈的掌控。接着是形成自己的目标，寻找独立运作的契机。手握主动权才是最好的保障。</p><p>可是这太危险了。他们一发觉就会杀了你。</p><p>你对自己太没自信了谢伊。</p><p>杀手还想反驳，然而再多的可是都被经理人堵回了嗓子眼。他其实根本没那个心情，既不清楚曾经做了什么也不明白今后要做什么，仿佛迄今为止他们共同维护的一切都被推到悬崖边上摇摇欲坠，随时都会倾覆毁灭。但当海瑟姆低头把他整个吞进去，他还是发出近乎啜泣的凌乱声音，揉着手边细软的头发，放任自己沉溺其中。因为从这一刻开始，有什么已经永远地改变了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p><p>“帕兹死了九年了。她原来是个特工。”米勒说，表情全被墨镜挡着，“九年前我们几个一起被卷入爆炸，老大身上全是她的牙齿和骨头碎片，取都没法取。”</p><p>“可是老大在医疗平台——”</p><p>“PTSD的一种。幻觉她被救出来了在那里住院，经常拿着旧照片去找她。不止一个人报告过这事。”</p><p>“所以？”谢伊拧起眉毛。</p><p>“随他去吧，影响不到日常任务就行。”米勒说，“我还幻觉自己胳膊腿都在呢，每天晚上疼得钻心。”说完就荡着袖管拄着拐杖咚咚地走了。</p><p>谢伊无言以对，只好继续蹲在平台最顶层的栏杆上打发时间。不出任务的空闲日子，Big Boss会在基地巡视，为的是亲自掌握麾下几百号人的士气状况。人人都挺想见到他，甚至和他比划比划。谢伊不是那种会立正敬礼的下属，见他走近，只是略微偏过头，打了声招呼。</p><p>“老大。”</p><p>“帽子不太适合你。”Big Boss突兀地说。</p><p>“哦，”谢伊压低帽檐，“它不是我的。属于我原来的……上司。”</p><p>钻石狗的领袖在他左边站住，戴眼罩的半张脸对着他，手扶着围栏。过了一会儿谢伊才意识到他在看海面上沉落的太阳。尽管海上基地的景象一成不变，开阔的视野确实会让落日显得格外壮丽。通红鎏金的云层和浪涛一起翻涌而来，沿着海平面伸展开去，整个星球好似被禁锢在无限庞大的金色圆环之中，就连宽广的大海也变成鱼缸中逃脱不了的水。最后一缕夕照就要消失的时候，Big Boss从小盒子里抽出一支雪茄，也给谢伊递了一根。</p><p>“这味道有点特别。”谢伊说。</p><p>“特制的，会让人感觉时间过得很快。”佣兵说。</p><p>“有什么用？”</p><p>虽然只能看到眼罩，但谢伊确信Big Boss 瞥了他一眼。这问题确实没太大意义。是他的话，可能会从海瑟姆离开的那天起就接连不断地抽下去。</p><p>他沉默地吐出一口烟气。</p><p>“医疗平台的三层你去过了，”佣兵又说，“你觉得那是什么地方？”</p><p>谢伊被这个话题梗住了。至少雪茄的效果十分明显，这会儿天上已然明月高照，旁边的人影一团昏暗。等到晨光微熹的时候，他才决定好怎么回答。</p><p>“老大，”他说，“医疗平台的三层什么都没有，还在施工。”</p><p>Big Boss的表情没有变化。谢伊觉得自己不可能是头一个告诉他真相的人。也许他只是需要重复地听到这个贫瘠的事实，直到有一天终于决定放弃抵抗，接受它，吞下它，就像吞下一颗带刺有毒的野果。</p><p>“所以我没有把她救出来。”佣兵似乎沉思了一会儿，然后熄掉雪茄，“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p><p>谢伊根本没有去救海瑟姆。</p><p>杀手生涯本身就是刀尖舔血，和阿布斯泰戈暗中作对不过是让他们头顶的达摩克利斯之剑愈加低垂。把计划和打算原原本本交代给谢伊之后，海瑟姆反而在心理上放松下来，不仅鸡蛋里挑骨头的时候少了，在床上也比从前坦率得多。谢伊觉得他们仿佛回到了刚认识不久的热恋期，一得空就腻在一起耳鬓厮磨，消受彼此和食物饮水一样属于生存必需。随着年岁推移，海瑟姆的头发又灰了些，和他眼睛的颜色愈发相配，每次抬眼浅笑都叫谢伊恨不得把他双手捧起来放在天鹅绒的匣子里，像对待一颗剔透易碎的玻璃珠。</p><p>你太漂亮了长官，有一回谢伊忍不住脱口而出，比以前还好看。</p><p>怎么还叫长官，海瑟姆懒洋洋地眯眼看着他，我们现在是共犯。</p><p>海瑟姆的计划一度非常成功。根据每道命令背后的深意，他把真正的目标和次要的对象区别开来，然后从中斡旋，顺便刺探阿布斯泰戈这方的经手人，通过各种渠道把假情报送上他们的书桌，诱使他们作出错误的决策。结果，阿布斯泰戈的对手没被削弱多少，反而弄丢了几个宝贵的棋子，海瑟姆则趁机和其他机构建立联系，做事的手段颇像双面间谍。谢伊也热衷于刺杀之外的种种行动，配合他进行跟踪、伪造和打探消息。</p><p>很长一段时间，阿布斯泰戈怀疑情势日渐式微是因为管理层的失误，撤下了好几个身居高位的人。可状况并没有得到彻底改善。他们终于把目光转向下一层级的消息来源，把所有沾边的职位都换了个遍。这确实给海瑟姆造成了一些麻烦。</p><p>这样下去可能需要直接对高层下手，但是风险太大，必须做得神不知鬼不觉。他说。谢伊把胳膊架在他肩膀上，盯着他手里的一沓资料，和他一起筛选目标。没问题，杀手兴致勃勃，仿佛是在讨论一次假期旅行，我最擅长这个，就像透明人一样，随时都能消失。</p><p>海瑟姆跟着他笑了一下。</p><p>以往，任务途中，海瑟姆也会在无线电前值守，只不过很少开口说话。然而这一次，谢伊都还没潜出危险区，耳机里忽然传来海瑟姆的声音。</p><p>被摆了一道。目标是诱饵。去安全屋。然后他断掉了线路。</p><p>具体发生了什么，谢伊直到很久以后才根据搜寻到的零散信息拼凑了大概。躲在暗处的狙击者最脆弱的时刻是扣下扳机的一瞬，而通往这一瞬的道路由无数或真或假的情报铺就。阿布斯泰戈高层的策略是守株待兔，一点点设下陷阱，等着反叛的野心家露出獠牙。也许他们俩还是天真了些，没想到对手真的会以一条人命为代价，等着他们的怀疑对象采取行动。</p><p>海瑟姆没有在安全屋等他。按照早就制订好的应急计划，他必须确保所有的证据和资料都被妥善销毁，而没有他的指示谢伊一步都不能轻举妄动。谢伊惊讶于自己的耐心，他一辈子都没有如此沉得住气。哪怕拿起水杯的时候双手颤抖，哪怕夜不能寐头脑被噩梦蛀蚀，他始终足不出户。因为海瑟姆命令他这么做。</p><p>若干天后，他收到了最后也是唯一一条加密的无线电码。他解开密文：</p><p>我的好谢伊，做你最擅长的事。消失吧。为了我。</p><p>次日，阿布斯泰戈宣布找到了谋杀高层的凶手。</p><p>海瑟姆的善后手段极为干净，在一周不到的时间内毫无留恋地抹去了谢伊·寇马克在他生命中存在过的所有痕迹，仿佛一早就预备着与之割席。他做到了，也只有他这样的人才能做到。最终阿布斯泰戈找到的是一个背叛的经理人，与他搭档的杀手下落不明，而非一对妄图与遮天巨手对抗的亡命鸳鸯。可谢伊无论如何都无法冷静到这个地步。在海瑟姆杳无音信之后的某个夜晚，他冒着让所有的牺牲和痛楚都付诸东流的巨大风险，翻窗回到了他们曾经的居所。那里的一切陈设都符合且只符合海瑟姆的品位，整洁、精致、甚至有些无趣。而气氛一切如常仿佛主人只是暂时不在，衣帽架上还挂着他最常穿的大衣和便帽，尽管表面已经落了一层薄灰。</p><p>谢伊拿走了那顶帽子，然后彻底汇入城市熙熙攘攘的人群之中。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>0</strong>
</p><p>某个时间点，Big Boss的新任前锋狙击手选择离队。服役期间他没怎么和人交往，很少有人与他熟识，只依稀记得他不佩臂章，戴一顶和军事装扮格格不入的绅士便帽，右眼有一道伤疤。</p><p>只有送他离开母基地的直升机飞行员注意到，这个存在感稀薄的男人，在某一刻拿出和Big Boss一样的雪茄放进嘴里，却在预备点燃的时候忽然松了手，用帽子遮住脸痛哭起来。</p><p>这就是钻石狗成员对谢伊·寇马克留下的最后印象。</p><p> </p><p>Fin<br/>
2020-06</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>